


Maybe this time it will all turn out fine

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: After breaking up with her now ex-girlfriend, Jamie wants to keep a distance from love, especially on Valentine's day. Owen, her best friend,  insists on setting her up on a date with a woman he'd met days before. Modern day AU.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Maybe this time it will all turn out fine

Valentine’s.It was that day of the year again. And for Jamie Taylor, this time it only meant an increase in sales on her flower business. Last year though, when she was in a long-term relationship, everything was different. She would end work as soon as possible, dress nicely, and pick her up for dinner. She thought her life was perfect with her by her side.

Until suddenly it all fell down.

She told her she had other goals in life. She told her it wasn’t worth it if she didn’t want to share the same objectives. And she basically told her she wasn’t good enough.

Jamie hadn’t been in the mood for a new relationship ever since. If they thought she wasn’t worth it, why would she even try, anyway? 

She sometimes felt lonely, though. Her life was perfect for her- she had her small flower cart business, she had her best friend Owen, she did whatever made her happy. But sometimes she wondered what it would be like to share it with someone else once again.

She preferred not to think much about it and better keep a distance. And with Valentine’s coming, she just wanted to drift off and stay home doing something else. 

She finished work not very late, around 16:00 when she got a text from Owen.

_-Hey, wanna have a beer at the pub?_

She wasn’t very sure about it, but Owen was her friend and she enjoyed talking to him. They mocked each other constantly, so maybe that would help her focus on other things rather than her past relationship.

_-Sure. See ya in 15._

She put her flower cart in the back of her truck and drove back to her home and then headed to the pub, which was only a few blocks away from where she lived. She didn’t bother changing her clothes. She was only going for a talk, and then she’d return home to read and watch a movie.

When she arrived at the pub, Owen was already there, sitting at a table in the left corner. She took the seat in front of him.

“Hey Owen”

“Hi, James. How’s it going?”

“Meh. It’s Valentine’s, man, you know that ain’t my shite”

Owen chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

“Is it because of Olivia?”

Jamie looked back at him with a bit of rage.

“Maybe. Don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You’ll meet someone, James”

“Nah, I guess I’m better off alone” Jamie said, a bit hopeless.

“What if I told you I kinda met someone that may be a match for you?”

“Owen, don’t. You have zero taste, man”

“Just give me a chance, James. She's very nice. She stopped by the coffee shop the other day”

“And you got her number or what?” 

“Yeah. She’s new in here, so I offered to help her if she needed anything”

“Oh Mr. Owen Sharma, what a gentleman” Jamie answered sarcastically. “So what about her? What's her name?”

“Dani. She's from America. And she’s a teacher”

“Seems nice, actually”

“So, what do you think? Shall I set you two up for a date?”

Jamie took a while to answer.

“I don’t know yet. Just a friendly encounter, maybe?”

“Deal. So, later today? We can meet at the bar”

“Kay”

Owen smiled as he finished his beer.

“Just remember, if anything goes wrong, I’ll blame you for it” Jamie said as she stood up, ready to go back home.

“I won’t promise anything”

* * *

Jamie walked back to her flat, took out the keys and opened the door. She wasn’t sure about her previous decision. She didn’t even know if she was ready for another relationship. Things with Olivia didn’t end up well, and her energy got drained when they broke up. And she was getting used to finding joy in loneliness, now. Her life was getting pretty stable at this point, so she wasn’t sure if it was worth it to risk her own safe space by meeting someone. She knew maybe a nice friendship would flourish, but what if there’s something else? What if she eventually caught feelings for this Dani girl Owen told her about? 

She sat on her couch, which was just beside the door, and put her head in her hands, and stayed there, immersed in her thoughts, until she decided it was time to get ready for the upcoming event. She walked to her room, opened her closet, and started to look up for her outfit. She ended up choosing a plain dark-blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans that matched her boots. She tried to look casual but also wanted to give a good impression. She put on her watch and headed out to the entrance. There she took the keys, went outside and locked the door.

She decided to go in the truck instead of walking, just in case they ended late. She parked near the bar, just a block away, and made her way to the entrance. As soon as she entered, she saw the tables filled with couples. She looked around to find Owen. He was on the far left corner, along with Hannah, his girlfriend, and another girl, which Jamie thought must be Dani. She was facing backwards, so she could only see her hair, which was blonde and put up in a ponytail.

She walked towards the table and Owen waved at her.

“Hey, James! Good to see you showed up”

“Hi Owen'' she said as she proceeded to greet Hannah. She sat down and then looked at Dani, who was awkwardly waiting for her to greet her. Jamie turned to face her. She’s pretty, she thought as she smiled at her.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Jamie. And you must be Dani if I’m correct?” she said as she shook hands with her. Dani smiled shyly.

“Yeah, it's me. Nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too. Owen told me you’re a teacher?”

“Yeah, he told you right. I’m starting a new job here. I’m new here, actually. Just moved from America”

Jamie admired Dani’s confidence when she spoke. She looked as if she was always sure of everything she said as if she had everything calculated. 

After they talked for a while, Owen and Hannah joined the conversation.

“So, I’ve seen you guys are getting along well” Owen said with a smug smile. Jamie gave him a look, but didn't want to be so obvious about it. Dani was nice, in fact, but they had just introduced themselves and talked for a bit. And Jamie was just looking at her as a friend for now. She didn’t even know what to do with what was left of her feelings for Olivia, so she thought it was best to keep a distance from opening up to someone again, at least for some time.

“Yeah, we are” Dani said with a smile.

“So, Jamie, I bet you had loads of work today?” Hannah asked with a bit of excitement.

“Yeah, actually. Many schoolboys trying to get their girls, mostly. Kinda cute, I guess”

“That’s adorable” Dani added, voluntarily joining the conversation.

“Except for the fact that most of them may have gotten rejected” Jamie replied with a smirk, with made Dani laugh a bit.

“Oh, someone’s grumpy, is it?”Owen teased, as he raised an eyebrow at Jamie.

“Stop it Owen” she replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

“So are you a florist, I guess?” Dani asked, curious.

“Well, I have a small flower cart, so, yeah”

“That’s nice! Since when did you start with it?”

“It’s been five years now, I guess. When I met the good ol’ Owen” Jamie said as she gestured Owen to clink his beer with hers.

They kept on talking and getting to know each other until it started to get late. And since it was Valentine’s, the bar was throwing a celebration at night, with some music and drinks, so they all decided to stay.

The music started to get louder as some people started to get up and dance. 

“Come on, let’s dance a bit” Owen called as he stood up and took Hannah by the hand. 

“I guess we don’t have a choice, huh?” Jamie said as she stood up. Dani followed as well.

The four of them were dancing and taking the free drinks offered by the bar, just enjoying the moment, until Owen and Hannah moved further to dance alone, leaving Dani and Jamie alone.

“So, are you liking it here?” Jamie asked with an awkward smile, as she leaned on the counter of the bar.

“It’s really nice, everyone’s so friendly and everything is just a walk away from where I live, so I’m enjoying it, as far as I can say” Dani said as Jamie moved closer to her to listen because the music was loud. She only hoped Dani didn’t get the wrong hint if she even fancied women.

“And have you met someone here? Apart from Owen, I mean”

“Some teachers from the school, and that’s all. It’s just been two months, you know?”

Jamie took a sip from her drink.

“I get it. Well, now that we’ve met, if you ever need something, you can also come up to me. Or Hannah. We’re not that interesting, but I guess we’re kinda cool.

“Sounds good to me. Can I have your number, anyway?” Dani asked. Jamie felt a rush of panic rushing through her.

_Chill, Dani’s asking for it as a friend. You just told her she can always come to you if she needs something, you fool._

“No problem!” she said as Dani took out her phone and lent it to her. Jamie quickly wrote her number.

“Here you go” she said with a grin.

“Perfect! I’ll text you later so you know it’s me” Dani said bubbly. Jamie smiled back. Dani kept her phone in her purse and continued with the talk. Clearly, the drinks were starting to have an effect on them.

“So, Owen has Hannah, and what about you?”

Jamie didn’t know if that was pure small talk, or if Dani was actually interested in her love life. She took a moment to think about how to actually reply to that.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer-”

“No, it’s fine, sorry. I’m happy alone, if that makes sense” she replied, not trying to sound rude. 

“And what about you?”

Dani shyly looked at her.

“I’m single, too. I had someone back in America, but it just didn’t turn out well”

Jamie drank the remains of her drink and left it on the counter.

“Ah, that sucks. May I ask why it didn’t work out?”

“Well,” Dani said, leaning closer so she could explain it all.

“Let’s say we never fit in with each other. I mean, it just never felt right”

“Oh, I get it. When it doesn't work out, it’s better to back off, I believe” 

There was a brief pause.

“And you? Did you have someone before?”

“I had. We were together for two years until it all came down. She thought it wasn’t worth it anymore” Jamie said, looking down. She still felt hurt when she remembered what Olivia did to her after all they created.

Dani noticed and placed a hand on hers.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”

“No worries. It’s been a year now”

Dani looked up at her.

“You’ll find someone better, you’ll see” she said with a smile. Jamie smiled back as she stared into her eyes.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I want somebody else”

“Why not? I mean, I’ve only known you for a while, but you seem very nice. You deserve someone who appreciates that” Dani said, trying to reassure her. Jamie felt comfort in her words.

“Thanks, Dani”

The night went on and they continued with the dancing and the small talk. Jamie found Dani a very interesting woman. In fact, she was looking forward to seeing her again. She enjoyed her company. Maybe Owen wasn’t wrong about setting them up.

Dani seemed to enjoy it as well. As time went on, she got more confident around Jamie. And Jamie did, as well. The whole scene helped her forget about the dread she’d felt earlier. She felt happy.

* * *

It was nearly 4 AM when Owen and Hannah decided it was time for them to go. Jamie wanted to go home as well since she was feeling tired after the long day. Dani was leaving as well, as she didn’t know anyone else over there.

“Hey, how are you going back home?” Jamie asked her.

“I think Owen said he could drive me home” 

Jamie turned to see Owen and Hannah still a bit drunk, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I can give you a ride if you prefer. I’ve got no problem”

Dani smiled shyly at the offer.

“Uh, I don’t know, I don’t wanna bother”

“Not at all. Besides, Owen and Hannah can be annoying when they get drunk together” she replied with a smirk. Dani laughed at the comment.

“Okay then”

Jamie smiled at her and turned back to tell Owen about the change of plans. Owen didn’t insist on driving Dani instead, because he was fully aware Jamie clearly wanted to spend more time with Dani.

“Let’s go then” Jamie said, as she proceeded to say goodbye to Hannah and Owen.

“Take care, guys. Text me when both of you are home” Jamie said to the couple.

“Thanks for inviting me, Owen!” Dani said with a smile.

“I hope you had fun, Dani. And James, please take care of her on your way home. I might confess, Dani, that Jamie sucks at driving at night”

Jamie playfully hit Owen on the shoulder.

“Shut up Owen, it was just once”

“Oh, please not again” Hannah said, trying to end the mocking once more.

“Well, we better head out. It was a pleasure, folks” Jamie said as she gestured for Dani to head out of the bar.

“Seems like you and Owen are very good friends” Dani said as they walked towards her truck.

“Yeah. He’s funny, but he can be very annoying sometimes” Jamie said with a chuckle.

“So, about the night driving…”

“Oh, it was nothing. One night, before I had my own car, Owen picked me up for dinner at Hannah’s. I suggested I could drive on the way back, and he accepted, so it was like 2 AM and I needed to drive to my home but in Owen’s car. And there was this big hole in the concrete I clearly didn’t see and well, one of the tires flattened”

Dani ended up laughing as Jamie finished the story. It was something so foolish and innocent, but just picturing the whole scene made her laugh.

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen again” 

“Nah, I don’t think so. If it does, the authorities are to blame for not patching the holes” Jamie said with a chuckle as she opened the door for Dani. She got in and Jamie proceeded to get in the driver’s seat. She started the engine and turned the radio on.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask, would you fancy some music?”

“Yeah, no problem” Dani said as she stared at the window.

“I haven't told you where I live, have I?” Dani asked, a little bit anxious

“I don’t think so. Owen told me it wasn’t very far from here, right?”

“Exactly. It’s just past the grocery store”

“The one across the park or-”

“Yeah, that one” Dani said with a smile. Jamie looked back at her and smiled back. 

The drive was quick but peaceful. It seemed like both women enjoyed each other’s company. Dani was lost in her own thoughts while staring at the window, and Jamie was focused on the road, but occasionally turned and looked at her. She seemed so blissful as if she had everything perfectly planned in her life. 

When they arrived at the building Dani had indicated, Jamie parked the truck in one of the parking lots destined for visitors.

“You don’t have to come with me, really” Dani said, looking a bit shy.

“No problem, I just wanna make sure you get there safe” Jamie replied with a smirk. She immediately regretted what she had just said, as it sounded a bit flirty.

“So you live near here, too?” Dani asked to break the silence that came afterwards.

“Yeah, I mean, not very close, but it’s like 10 minutes from here”

Once they got to the main door of the apartment building, Dani stopped and turned to stand in front of Jamie.

“I had a lot of fun today, thank you so much” Dani said as she stared into her eyes. 

“I did too, It was a pleasure to meet you” Jamie replied, a bit nervous. She clearly wanted to see Dani again. She didn’t know yet if just as friends or as something else, but she wanted to see her once more another day. 

Dani noticed Jamie’s nerves, but she didn’t want to think she was nervous because of her. She found herself drawn to her, but she barely knew her and didn’t want to risk it with shooting her shot. 

“Maybe we can see each other some other day?” Jamie asked as she put her hands inside her pockets and raised an eyebrow.

Dani realised she was getting asked out for a date. And she was clearly interested.

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol she’d been previously drinking, the look on Jamie’s face, or her own feelings, but she wanted something with that woman she’d just met.

She took Jamie’s hand in hers and stared into her eyes.

“Sure. I’ll give you a call” she said with a smirk.

Jamie felt her cheeks turning red as she smiled back.

“Okay then. Goodnight, I guess” she replied nervously.

Dani leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but Jamie felt a wave of panic rushing through her, once again. Since she dated Olivia, she hadn’t felt this way.

“Goodnight” Dani said with a teasing grin, as she took a step back and started heading to her apartment. Jamie smiled back sheepishly as she watched her go.

She then turned around and headed to where her truck was parked. She was still astonished about the previous event. Was Dani actually flirting with her?

_What am I gonna do now?_

She turned the engine on and drove away from Dani’s flat. The drive home was quiet, but she had her mind full of thoughts.

What if it was just the alcohol? What if she’s just flirting but doesn't want anything else?

She was confused. She didn’t even know what she was going to do with her personal life. She didn’t even know what she wanted. 

But maybe this time, it was worth the confusion, she thought. Maybe this time it will all fit in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I know Valentine's day had just passed, but I took some time figuring out the structure of the fic. I hope you liked it, and remember if you have any comment, positive or negative feedback, or want to suggest a prompt, I'll happily receive them all!!  
> Also, you can send prompts or just come and say hi on tumblr (same username).  
> Have a nice day!!  
> Original prompt from tumblr (thanks, anon!):  
> after her ex girlfriend, Jamie wants to keep distance of Valentine's day celebration. She's just there for working, doesn't matter how pretty is this woman that Owen decide to introduce to her. (Owen and Jamie classic friendship "she's not gay whats your problem mate" and Dany trying to do something with her life)


End file.
